


Roles

by Sacred



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie wonders why she never thought about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



The skirt does nothing to cover her, leaving most of her rear exposed, to say nothing of what the top of her outfit is doing for her breasts.

But now is not the time to be focused on that, because Ann's in front of her, Ann with a cigar in her lips, a cup of brandy in her right hand, and dressed in a man's business suit. She's resting against her desk, languidly, lording over everything she can see, especially Leslie.

"Ah, nurse, there you are. I've been getting a terrible tremor in my breasts and I'm worried. Would you mind checking for me?"

The brandy is on the desk now and the cigar is between her fingers.

She takes off her tie, removes the shirt, and then there they are, bare breasts before Leslie's eyes.

Gulping, Leslie starts to back away. "S-sir, I'm afraid I can't do that, even for the Mayor of Pawnee but-"

Ann cuts her off with a look, moving closer and soon taking her in her arms, slapping her rear swiftly. "I strongly urge you to reconsider." There's a growl in her tone and Leslie's already wet.

She sinks to the ground but Ann catches her, lifting her, and then placing her on the desk, the brandy now a stain on the floor. 

Ann's hand is on her thigh, roving upwards as she cups her hip, squeezing tightly. Leslie shudders, starts to protest, to continue the game but Ann kisses her roughly. Once that's over, Leslie's mind is as mushy as a Hallmark card, but Ann's still wearing the role.

"You've got a nice set of lips on you toots."

Then the teasing is over, fingers slipping into Leslie, pumping hard, Leslie bucking up, the outfit riding up even more as Ann presses closer. She takes Leslie's hand and places it on the front of her pants. 

"So wet..." Leslie manages to murmur and Ann nods, nearly ripping her pants off to show how wet she really is.

Leslie mewls a bit at the sight, head meeting those glistening folds, making Ann squeal.

///

Ann's coughing a bit but finishes the cigar, placing it on the ashtray, vowing to never try it again. It had been amazing that she hadn't coughed during the fun she'd had. Turning her attention back to Leslie, Ann nuzzles up to her.

"I wasn't too rough, was I?"

Leslie shakes her head. "You were perfect. How did I do?"

"Wonderful, though that skirt should have been shorter."

Leslie snorts at that and playfully whacks Ann on the head. "What will I do with you?"

Ann's eyes gleam. "Whatever you want. It's your turn to pick next."

Leslie spends a few minutes pondering, stroking Ann's hair as they cuddle, before she's got it. "I'm the lion tamer and you're the most savage lion in the world!"

Ann nods at the suggestion, eager to see what Leslie will look like in a lion tamer's outfit.

Leslie spares a glance towards Ann's rear and grins.

She can't wait to see what those buns of Ann's will be like with a tail right above them.


End file.
